


I Swear I'm Telling You the Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's okay."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I'm Telling You the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these will be pretty short; I'm trying to warm up my writing sometimes by taking simple prompts from my followers; this is those drabbles dumped into a series. There will be various pairings, but probably mostly Sterek.

Derek barely resists the urge to tear through the hospital. He’s amped, wired, alive and ready to throw himself off a cliff. Terror is spreading like wolfsbane, starting deep in his stomach and traveling endlessly outwards to the tips of his fingers and toes. Scott tries to calm him down, Erica yells at him and Lydia does too, Boyd tries to talk him down with reason, and Isaac makes those pitiful puppy eyes at him, which Stiles always said could be counted as a Weapon of Mass Destruction.

None of it works though. The only thing stopping him from, as Stiles might put it, hulking out and busting down walls, is the thought that Stiles is  _alive_. Bruised and battered, tired and hurt, but  _alive_.

So instead of reeking havoc on the poor Beacon Hills hospital, Derek jerkily escorts himself to Stiles room, where Sheriff Stilinski himself lets Derek into the room.

“Derek, it’s okay.”

Derek has nothing to say, nothing that can be verbally expressed, as he crosses the room and clambers into the too small bed beside Derek. He doesn’t acknowledge Stiles’ half hearted ‘this totally goes against protocol’ and instead runs gentle shaking fingertips over the cuts he can see and those he can only feel.

Eventually, when the wolf is calm and reassured, he tunes into Stiles’ endless chatter again. “It’s okay, Derek, it was just a minor accident. I’m out tomorrow morning. I mean, I won’t be doing anything strenuous, but, y’know. I’m okay. It’s okay.”

Derek just holds him tighter, and cherishes the fact that Stiles can return the grip.


End file.
